Enough Is Enough I Have To Have Him, Now
by gsrsbiggestfan
Summary: Sara was tired of all the teasing, the coy looks, the tender touches when no one was looking, his occasionally calling her “dear” or “honey”. She was going to have him and if this is what it took, so be it. Rated M for a reason, lots of smut.


Sara received an e mail from Beth Ann, her friend and co worker from San Francisco.

Beth Ann told her that her position was open and she was more then welcome to come back.

Sara would have left faster then "a snowball would melt in hell" to use her words if it were not for one thing, Dr. Gilbert Grissom.

Sara was in love, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, no matter how many other fellas she knew, he was the one she wanted.

Sara was sure he loved her too, but how can you tell?

Sara was convinced that Gil must be one hell of a poker player because his facial expression hardly ever changed with the exception of an occasional smile.

The one thing that made her think he cared was the way he would act around her, there were times he would hold her hand longer then necessary, or give her an extra glance.

There were the few times he would call her "honey" or "dear."

"Well enough is enough," she told herself. "He may not be able to tell me how he feels but I am going to make sure he knows how I feel."

After all, she gave up everything to move to Las Vegas to be near him.

Sara went to his office and smiled when she did not find him there, "Good" she said.

Sara pulled the blinds and turned the lights off, she called Judy and asked her to page Dr. Grissom to his office.

A few minutes later he showed up, "You needed me?" he called walking into the office. She did not say anything. "Sara? Are you here?" he said.

He heard the door lock, in a flash his hands were cuffed behind his back. Just as quickly his trousers and boxers were down around his ankles, he had no idea what was going on.

Sara lit a candle so he could see who she was, "Sara? What the hell?" he asked.

Sara did not answer, she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, she pushed her tongue in his mouth letting it dance around.

To say the least Gil was shocked. She pulled away from him and knelt on the floor.

Using her hands she first, gently caress his inner thighs, his manhood, and his testicles.

Gil groaned deeply as she touched him. She used her tongue, exploring the same terrain just barely touching his manhood.

His deep groans were starting to get louder, his manhood starting to respond to her.

She slowly placed her lips over the tip of his manhood, she gently slide down his shaft. His body was trembling, waves of pleasure were shooting thought his body, to keep from screaming he bit his bottom lip.

She was using different types of licks or kisses, he almost screamed as her lips popped over the ridge of his throbbing manhood.

Gil was hardly able to stand, his knees were getting weak.

Sara grabbed his ass and dug her nailes into his cheek, he screamed with delight.

Then she placed the other hand around the shaft of his manhood while she move up and down on the top half of it with her lips, coordinating her movements so her hand and mouth are going up and down in unison.

Gil's mind was a blur, all he could concentrate on was what she was doing to him.

Not forgetting the rest of his body, Sara lightly licked his testicles. Then she cradled and gently squezed them gently in one of her hands.

That was more then he could stand, he was groaning deeply and gasping for air, between gasps he kept saying, "Oh god, how fantastic."

His control was totally gone as he released himself into her mouth, she swallowed it all.

Then she stood, released his hands and kissed him again, gently this time.

Gil's body was shaking, he had to sit. Sara smiled as he guide him to the sofa.

As he regained control of himself Sara smiled at him. "Now that I have your attention," she said, "I love you."

Gil looked at her, smiled a devilish smile and picked up his phone, "Judy, I am taking the rest of the night off, if anyone needs me tell them to find someone else, I will not be availed."

Gil stood and fastened his trousers then he looked at Sara and said, "My place."

She fallowed him to his car, getting in the front seat with him Gil looked at her, "Why the cuffs?"

Sara smiled, "How else was I going to make sure you did not push me away."

On the drive to his place he confessed his love for her.

They went straight to his bed, it took no time for clothing to be shed, he kissed her passionately, massage her tongue with his.

He next kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe as he allowed his hands to wander and caress her.

His kisses then went down her body in random places, stopping to suck on her nipples, he kept his kisses moving down her front, he kissed her belly button, spend a few seconds there, flicking his tongue around there a few times.

It made her giggle.

When he made it all the way down, he kiss her pussy and all around it, on her thighs, her legs and her pussy hair.

He took his tongue and lick from her ass to her pussy, he hit a sensitive bundle of nerves that made her scream with delight.

Taking his tongue, he lay it flat, and rub it up and down the entire length of her pussy, slowly.

He did this for the sole purpose of teasing her to make her want it more.

As he buried himself in her pussy, she took her hands and placed it on the back of his head and pressed him against her.

At that moment he plunge his tongue into her. Allow his tongue to wander, pressing against her walls let it find what it can, he stayed there letting his tongue play with her wall as his finger played with her clit.

He went back up to the clit, licking and sucking at it.

Going slow at first and picking up pace.

He inserted two fingers into her vagina, finding her G spot he massaged it while licking her clit and sucking her into his mouth.

Sara was no longer softly moaning, she was screaming form the thongs of passion that was raking her body, she came and she came hard, her body quivered.

His tongue was frantic and wild moving in the most rapid quick successions that he could conjure.

She filled him with her juices, he slowly licked them.

They were both ready for him to be inside her, he moved atop her and entered her, his manhood assaulted her virginal walls with fast inward thrusts.

She pulled him to her and kissed his as they both climaxed.

He rolled form her and nestled her to him. "My God Sara," he whispered, "If you only knew how long I wanted to make love to you like that."

Sara smiled, "Just promise me you will not wait to long before you do it again."

They lay close together, neither thinking of anything put the pleasure that was crashing as waves of passion throughout their body.

Sara's phone rang. "Damn," she said she had forgot to turn it off.

"Hello …. Of course I know where my husband is …. Ok Jim, we will be there as soon as possible. No, you did not interrupt anything. (giggling) If we still were I would have never answered the damn phone. Bye."

Sara smiled at her husband of two weeks, "We will have to pick this up latter, your mistress needs you."

Gil laughed, how many times had she referred to his love for his job and his bugs as his "mistress."

As they were dressing Sara smiled at him, "Oh, by the way. Happy Birthday. I hope you like your gift."


End file.
